Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by Mentosman
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at hogwarts with many new adventures to come. How will his life both in and out of school change with Voldemort being back in power.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Summer  
  
It was a very, very cold day at Privet Drive. Having a cold day in the middle of the summer used to be uncommon. But since the summer months began, it seemed to have become a commodity. To the general public, this seemed very strange. But to a young boy, it was quite obvious the reason. A boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead sat on his bed shivering. The boy, Harry Potter, was the only one in the area who could explain why it was so cold. Being a wizard, he knew that the reason for the chill must be caused by many ominous black shapes hovering in the sky. To wizards, these black things were feared in many ways. Harry had already learned to fight these dementors, but seeing as he can't use magic outside of school, he couldn't do anything about the herd above the street of Privet Drive. Besides, Harry had received a note from Dumbledore telling him to not give away his exact position. Harry pulled a very large bar of chocolate from his trunk, and began to eat. His old teacher, Remus Lupin, had used chocolate to become warm from the dementors cold. Unfortunately, the chocolate appeared to have less of an effect when the dementors stuck around then it did when they were already gone. As Harry lay there, attempting to stay warm, he remembered another note from Dumbledore. It had told him that due to the Dementor herd, he may not be able to go back to number 12 Grimmauld Place this year. This had struck as a blow to Harry's good thoughts about the summer. However, since Harry returned from Hogwarts, the Dursleys were being nicer to him. He assumed that because he had been let back into Hogwarts, the attack on Dudley and him by dementors that Harry had described to them last year must have been true. He assumed that they were being nicer since he had saved their child. As he was thinking about some things that had happened to him, he heard Aunt Petunia yell.  
"Dinner's done everyone, get in here!"  
Harry got up from bed, opened his door and ran down for dinner. The Dursleys and Harry were having a very large meal compared to normal, and Harry wondered why. After they had eaten, the Dursleys brought out a large cake, with icing on the top stating 'Happy Birthday Harry." Harry was taken aback by this, but he didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that the Dursleys were actually celebrating his birthday, or the fact that he himself had forgot it. Not only did he notice the cake at that moment, but he also noticed a very large amount of presents.  
"What're those for?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon  
  
"This is payback for all those years we didn't bother with your birthday" Vernon replied.  
"Well... Thanks Uncle Vernon!" Harry replied as he tore into the wrapping paper covering the gifts.  
That night, Harry stayed up late playing with his presents, because while he would have preferred something magic, muggle toys could be just as fun sometimes. He went to bed that night with mixed feelings. Although he was happy the Dursleys had actually done something for his birthday this year, he was at the same time upset he couldn't have spent the day with his best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
I know this is short, but I'm going to make the chapters longer as I go on. 


	2. Chapter 2

There will be spoilers from Order of the Pheonix on bigger plot parts from here on. Just figured I would let you know so if you haven't read the 5th book yet.  
  
Chapter 2- The Attack  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he was still confused as to why the Dursleys had bothered with his birthday. Also, he wondered why nothing had come from Hermione or Ron.  
  
'Well that's pretty obvious' Harry thought. 'I wouldn't get anything they did send because of those dementors.' Harry sighed and began to sit up, when he realized something was... Different. He thought for a while about what it could be that had made this day seem different than the rest of the summer. That's when it hit him. It was warm, which meant the dementors were gone.  
'But why would Voldemort have called the dementors away from here... Or maybe Dumbledore fought them off. Whatever it is, it just doesn't feel right.' With these thoughts in mind, Harry quickly reached into his trunk and pulled from his trunk what to a normal person, would look like just a normal piece of wood, but to a wizard was a dangerous weapon. He walked down into the kitchen to find the Dursleys waiting for him to begin breakfast.  
"Take a drink dear, its some homemade lemonade." Aunt Petunia said quickly. Quickly, this led Harry's mind back to last year, when the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, had tried to trick him into drinking tea with veritaserum in it. That of course, led him to remembering Mad-Eye Moody always drinking from his own flask. However, Harry didn't go quite that far. He acted as though he took a sip, and put the cup back down. Almost instantly, Aunt Petunia was talking again.  
"So, Harry dear, where is the Order of the Pheonix headquarters? Is old professor Dumbledore there?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
"I have no idea where the headquarters is. I've never been there." Harry replied cautiously noticing a dull ache in his scar.  
"Well then, you must have some idea where this professor is Harry." Uncle Vernon asked, obviously annoyed that Harry didn't give a good answer.  
"I tell you, I have absolutely no idea where Dumbledore is hiding." Harry replied simply.  
"Ok dear, if you're sure." Aunt Petunia said. That's when Harry noticed something odd about all of the Dursleys. Their eyes seemed a bit cloudier than they should be.  
'Come to think of it, they've been like that since I got here... I wonder if they're under the Imperius Curse.' Harry's thoughts were abruptly ended with a sudden searing pain in his scar. He pulled out his wand, and aiming at each of the Dursleys in turn, yelled out "Stupefy" Before falling to the ground unconscious.  
When Harry awoke, he found himself in a familiar area, St. Mungo's hospital. Harry found himself surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar faces. Among the faces he was happiest to see were Ron and Hermione. Also there were the rest of the Weaslys, Cornelius Fudge, A few people he didn't recognize, and Remus Lupin. Harry sat up slowly and immediately fell back down, weak. Cornelius Fudge opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, appeared in the doorway.  
"Harry, I want you to tell me everything. Tell me everything that has happened since you arrived at Privet Drive, exclude only unimportant things such as meals." Dumbledore said. Harry began his explanation, and within an hour, he was done. Fudge once again opened his mouth, and for another time was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Harry, what you did was a risk of expulsion. Luckily, from what you've told us has happened, we can gather that the Dursleys have been under the imperius curse since the beginning of summer. Therefore, your use of magic outside of school was acceptable, and you are in no trouble. But I must wonder, why on Earth did you not use your patronus on the dementors?"  
"Well, to be quite honest, I remembered the problems I had for using it last year, and didn't want to risk that happening again." Harry laughed at this, seeing as he ended up using a stunning spell on his three relatives not positive they were being controlled, which would have gotten him in much more trouble. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the summer? Am I going back to number 12?" Harry said very quietly to Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh no, you won't be going back there... We feel that to return you there will be to painful for you. Instead you will be staying at the burrow with the Weaslys and Miss Granger. I do think you would prefer that." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I must report Harry's story to the right people, I will return sometime before you leave." And with that, Dumbledore dissapparated.  
"Well now that he's gone, I am finally able to speak" Cornelius Fudge said. "Harry, what you did was dangerous, but wise. If by chance the Dursleys hadn't been under the power of the imperius curse, do know that Dumbledore and I would have done everything in our power to keep you safe. We believe you are the only one with a chance of ever defeating you-know- who, and therefore we must keep you in school."  
Harry was taken aback by this, seeing as Fudge had been very distrustful of Harry last year, but before Harry had time to think about it very deep, he had drifted back to unconsciousness. 


End file.
